Halo
by PushRightThrough
Summary: Ally feels as though Austin thinks of her too highly after he calls her perfect. Based on Bethany Joy Lenz's song, Halo.


**A/N: Okay, so I just happened to hear this song while searching for Beyonce's version of Halo, but I fell in love with this Halo, instead. So I immediately thought of all the times Austin told Ally that she was amazing, and BOOM! This happened.**_  
_

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Austin & Ally, or Halo by Bethany Joy Lenz (as Haley James Scott).**

* * *

_"I love you, and I don't know what I would do without you," Austin said. "I need you."_

_"You know I need you, too, right?" Ally asked._

_"Of course I know," was his reply. "That's why I'm not going anywhere. I'll always stay by your side."_

_Ally smiled, and she turned to leave. But just before she could walk out the door, Austin caught her hand._

_"Wait, before you go!" Austin said. "Promise me you'll always stay with me, too."_

_"Austin, you know-" she started, but was cut off._

_"No, I want you to promise," he said, defiantly._

_"Fine, I promise," Ally said. "Even if I didn't promise, I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon."_

_"You're perfect," Austin said. "I didn't believe in such a thing called perfection. But then I met you, Ally. Sometimes, I think I don't even deserve you."_

_Ally's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "I have to go, Austin." That was all she said before she walked out the door, leaving a confused Austin._

* * *

The conversation that had happened only a few hours ago kept replaying in Ally's head. Perfection? Her? Yeah right. She was no where near perfection. She wasn't beautiful like those blond cheerleaders, and she definitely couldn't rock out on stage, at least not with her stage fright.

Maybe one day she could be called perfection. But why would Austin say he didn't deserve her? If anything, she didn't deserve him. He was way too cool for her.

Her head was spinning. Ally knew she seemed like a sweet, normal girl when looked at, but she knew pain. But she put on a halo anyway. A halo...

She strode over to the piano, and sat down. She didn't need vocal warm-ups for what she would sing now. As she played the first chord, her voice echoed through the lonely room.

_I never promised you a ray of light_  
_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day_  
_I'll give you everything I have_  
_The good, the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?_  
_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_  
_So help me down you've got it wrong_  
_I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear _  
_I wear a halo _  
_I wear a halo when you look at me _  
_But standing from here _  
_You wouldn't say so _  
_You wouldn't say so if you were me _  
_And I, I just want to love you _  
_Oh I, I just want to love you _

_I always said that I would make mistakes _  
_I'm only human, and that's my saving grace _  
_I'll fall as hard as I try _  
_So don't be blinded _  
_See me as I really am _  
_I have flaws and sometimes I even sin _  
_So pull me from that pedestal _  
_I don't belong there _

_One thing is clear _  
_I wear a halo _  
_I wear a halo when you look at me _  
_But standing from here _  
_You wouldn't say so _  
_You wouldn't say so if you were me _  
_And I, I just want to love you _  
_Oh I, I just want to love you _

_Like to think that you know me _  
_But in your eyes _  
_I am something above me _  
_That's only in your mind _  
_Only in your mind_

_I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo _

_One thing is clear _  
_I wear a halo _  
_I wear a halo when you look at me _  
_But standing from here _  
_You wouldn't say so _  
_You wouldn't say so if you were me _  
_And I, I just want to love you _  
_Oh I, I just want to love you _  
_(I just wanna love you)_

_Hey, ha-ha-halo_  
_Hey, ha-ha-halo_  
_Hey, ha-ha-halo_  
_Hey, ha-ha-halo_  
_Hey, ha-ha-halo_  
_Hey, ha-ha-halo_  
_Hey, ha-ha-halo_  
_Hey, ha-ha-halo_  
_Hey, ha-ha-halo_

Finishing the last few notes, Ally sighed. Just then, she heard clapping from the direction of the door, making her nearly jump out of her skin. She groaned however when she realized it was Austin. Would he figure out that the song was for him?

"That's an interesting new song," Austin started. "I'm guessing it's for you to sing, not me. Right?"

"Er...right," Ally said, turning away. She pretended to shuffle through some of the pages in her book. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your phone at my place when you...walked out" Austin said, his voice becoming quieter in the last part.

"Oh," was the simple response from the girl. "Well, now that you've returned it, you can lea-"

"Ally, I'm not stupid," Austin suddenly said.

"I never said yo-"

"I know that song was for me," Austin said, cutting her off again.

Ally took in a deep breath. Now she was probably going to get bombarded with questions. And she wouldn't be able to stand it. She would crack and start sobbing. She would look like a wimp in front of Austin. It would probably be best if she explained herself before that happened. _I won't cry, not now, not today, _she told herself.

"I'm sorry, Austin," she started. "I shouldn't have walked out. I was just a little upset when you called me perfect, because, let's face it, I'm no where near perfect. I'm not pretty like those cheerleaders, or able to sing on stage like you, and don't even let me bring up my dancing skills. I've been bullied most of my childhood for being a geek, and my dad is always out for conventions, and my mom is almost always in another continent. It's not fair for you to think of me so highly, like I'm on some sort of pedestal, when I'm not. I'm not perfect." Despite what Ally had told herself, she had started blubbering in the middle of her speech.

"Shhh," Austin said, as he took her into his arms. He started rocking them both back and forth slowly, in a soothing way. "You don't get it, do you? I don't care. I don't care about anything, because I love you. Your flaws don't mean anything to me. I don't care if you wear a halo just when I'm looking, because in my mind, you're an angel. And angels always have their halo on. You're perfect to me. You're the only one I can see, and I promise, again, to always stay by your side. You'll always have me, because I'm your's."

This was met by a long silence.

"Ally?" Austin asked after a while, worried he might have said something wrong.

"Yes?"

"Why weren't you saying anything?" he asked.

"Because I'm speechless," Ally said. "That is the single sweetest thing anyone ever said to me, and I just can't believe I mean all that to you. I've always been mostly alone, at least without Trish, and I have to admit, becoming friends with you is one of the best things that ever happened to me. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you. A girl with no confidence, who stuck by one person as a clingy freak? And-"

"Not so speechless, now, are we?" Austin said, chuckling. He pulled away. "So Ally Dawson, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I thought you would never ask," Ally said, smiling. "Of course."

"Well, as a little reward for finally admitting our feelings to each other after 2 years, how about we go to Mini's and get some ice cream?" Austin asked.

"Let's go," Ally replied, before grabbing her jacket.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
